The Adventure of the legendary Chao’s
by turkZidane
Summary: after Sonic and the gang do battle with the Shadow Prototype in space the gang heads back to rest were they must fight another battle with Choas(please read my first sonic fic)
1. Default Chapter

Sonic the hedgehog ****

Sonic the hedgehog

In 

The Adventure of the legendary Chao's 

Before I start I would like to say 3 things. 1 this is set a year after sonic adventure 2. Second the fight will be like in the game a ring will keep you alive and they attack with their cool moves when they get 20 ring (not that I'm going to note how many ring they carry). Last is that it any character is hit with no rings they just pass out or get knock out. Anyway enjoy my FIRST sonic fic 

It was a peaceful day in Station Square everyone was going about his or her daily busyness. It was now over a year ago then Station Square was attack and flooded by Prefect Choas Sonic and the gang was taking the time off and resting up after the battle. 

Sonic was half-asleep on a deck chair on the edge of the hotel pool. "oh yeah this is the life" Sonic smiled. Moving his sunglasses over his eyes not that they fitted it just made him look cool and that's mostly all that matter to him. He watched a few small kids play in the pool but his eyes wondered over to the top bikini-wearing teen girl at the other side of the pool. "HEY SONIC" a well-known voice yelled from behind him. Sonic fell forward and being right at the edge of the pool it was hard for him not to fall in. "hello Tails" Sonic sighed climbing out the pool. "What brings you here?" Sonic asked. Tails smiled a huge smile. "I raised a cool Chao I want to show you it" Tails smiled. "A Choa is that all" Sonic said trying to find the pretty girl he was watching. Tail's smile faded "what wrong with Choas" Tails asked. "oh nothing sorry" Sonic smiled. "So where's this Chao you want to show me" Sonic said trying to cheer up his best buddy. "Follow me" Tails smiled and ran off into the hotel Sonic quickly followed. Tails jumped into the elevator and pressed the button before sonic could get in. "why does he always want to race me?" Sonic asked himself as the elevator made a loud ping and he stepped in. 

The elevator doors pinged open and sonic stepped out. He was in the station square Chao garden there was choas everywhere. "Whoa" Sonic said as 3 choas hugged his left leg. "Tails you've been up here a lot" Sonic said picking one up. "Yeah" Tails said from across the garden. Tails ran over to Sonic with a Choa in his arms. "Here Sonic this is the one" Tails smiled handing his to Sonic. The Choa looked up to sonic and started to Sing to him. "Hey he's cool" Sonic smiled looking over the Chao's spikes. The Chao looked just like sonic butt without the cool shoes. Sonic put him on the floor. And the Choa curled into a ball of spikes and started to slowly spin. Sonic laughed "that's very good tails did you teach him that" sonic asked. "Yeah" tail smiled and the Choa ran away at top speed. "I shall call him minime" Sonic joked. Sonic walked around looking at tail's handiwork. There were many different Chaos all looking different. Then there was one choa a black one. It had a gold ring around its neck and one around each arm and leg. It had an evil grin. "Hey tails you haven't changed this one" Sonic said looking at it. It started to bite the air and stare at sonic. "Your kinda creepy you know that" Sonic said to the Chao. It laughed at him evilly not a cute Chao laugh an evil one. "Now that's creepy," Sonic said stepping away. The Chao held out it's hand and a little ball of light formed. "Ok that's new," Sonic said stepping away again. Suddenly the Chao throw the ball at sonic. Sonic ducked it and it blow up a palm tree. "Ouch" Sonic said looking at the damage. Then Sonic felt something grip onto his leg and he looked down to see the black Chao as it started to glow. Small sparks passed from sonic to the Chao just like when you give a Chao an animal. "He's absorbing me," Sonic yelled. The black Chao suddenly transformed into a mini sonic it looked like him in every way Apart from being the size of a Chao and black instead of blue. The Chao let go off sonic's leg and sonic fell forward to his hands and knees. The Chao had also zapped his energy. There was a little evil laugh and the Chao super spined him in the forehead making him drop all his gold rings. Sonic fell on his back and all he could do was watch as the choa charged up a spin and did the light speed dash attack on him knocking Sonic out cold. 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Sonic the hedgehog ****

Sonic the hedgehog

In 

The Adventure of the legendary Chao's 

Hey it's me again the author SonicSSj. This chapter might contain spoilers for the ending to SA2 so if you plan on waiting till you complete it DON'T READ. And this isn't a happy bedtime story so people will get hurt and people will die (of course I wouldn't let anything happen to sonic or would I *evil smile*). 

It was dark to dark to see and someone woke looking into this darkness. A darkness that could scare anyone and if held there would drive anyone mad. 

"Where am I"

"Take it slow you've taken quite a hit"

"Who are you I thought I was dead"

"You can't die yet and don't worry about me"

"…"

"Can you remember any thing"

"I remember a battle and a name"

"Good what was that name"

"…M…Maria"

"Good what else?"

"a battle in space…S… Super…Sha…"

"Wow you're doing well for someone who fell from that height"

"Why aren't I dead?"

"There's something big on it's way and it may be too much or Sonic to handle"

"The blue hedgehog"

"Good"

"What's going to happen"

"I can't tell you"

"WHAT!"

Mean while some where in a certain garden. "Sonic your ok" Tails yelled happy to see his friend awake from his sleep. "Sonic what happened?" Tails asked helping his best buddy to his feet. "A Chao it got me" Sonic said rubbing the bump on his head. "A choa?" Tails said giving sonic a weird look. "YES I SAID CHAO!" Sonic said a bit annoyed mostly at himself for being beaten by a Chao. "If you say so Sonic" Tails said. Sonic walked over to the trees that grew in the garden. Sonic's eyes went wide. "There he is" Sonic said pointing to the black mini-sonic. "I haven't see that one before" Tails said looking at it. "He looks so cute asleep," Sonic said and Tails let out a loud sniff. "What's wrong?" Sonic said. "Shadow" Tails said with a sad look. Tails was right if this Chao had red lines down its spikes he would look a little like Shadow. It had been over a year ago when Shadow gave his life to fore fill the wish of someone he knew. Sonic and Tails stared at the floor. It was quiet apart from the cute Chao noises all the others were making while they played. There was an evil giggle and both heroes looked up. The black Sonic Chao was awake. "Watch out" Sonic yelled. Before sonic could do anything the black Chao jumped into the air then home attacked between each of the other Chao's in the garden. Then with one last homing attack it jumped into the lift were it laughed again and waved as the door shut. "NO!" Tails yelled and run over to a Chao. Sonic walked over to another. He knew what he was going to see. On the floor at Sonic's feet was a cute light blue Chao with cuts all over its body. Sonic picked him up "they're so cute and innocent" Sonic said to himself. Sonic softly rolled the Chao over in his arms its eyes were closed never to be opened again. A white cocoon slowly started to appear around the Chao, Sonic slowly put it back down on the floor. For the first time in a long while the garden was silent and the only sound was Tails crying softly. Sonic turned round to face him all the other Chao's had formed cocoons around themselves. Sonic walked over to him. These Chao's meant a lot to him, Tails had worked hard to make sure they were happy and he love to see them evolve. "Sleep well minime" Sonic said and tails looked up at him. "They're evolving, right Sonic" Tails said with tears. "I would like to say yes tails" Sonic said he hated to see Tails like this he was only 9. Tails shut his eyes and held in his tears then fell forward to hug the white cocoon what faded and tails was left to hug an egg. "Look at that Tails they've left you a present" Sonic showed a weak smile and tails tried to smile back. 

Like always it was quiet on the floating island. And the master emerald's shrine was back to its fall beauty with all the other 7 Chaos emeralds. Knuckles lay half a sleep blessed with the wonderful silences. "Oh man why can't I stop thinking about her" Knuckles said in his sleep unaware of the person watching him from afar. "Rouge did you really like me" Knuckles said and was soon followed by an evil giggle. "Huh? Who's there?" Knuckles said as he sat up fully awake. There was another giggle this time from behind him and Knux quickly spun round. "I SAID WHOSE THERE," Knuckles yelled. His reply was another evil giggle and from atop the Master Emerald. "What the?" Knuckles said walking toward the small black Chao. "Hey there little guy heh! You look just like sonic," Knuckles said to it. It suddenly jumped up into the air and performed the homing attack on Knuckle's forehead and unlucky for Knux he had no rings. The Chao laughed its evil laugh and turned around to see the blue Chaos emerald. It smiled the evil Chao smiled and flow over to it and climbed up the pillar so it could tough it. The Chao pushed the emerald off the pillar and it landed in the pond around the shrine with a splash so the Chao jumped down after it. Moments later the little evil one had pulled the emerald out of the water onto the land. It sat down to catch it's breath but quickly got up and its smile grew bigger and a lot more evil as it danced around the emerald chanting in it's Chao language it stopped suddenly as it began to glow with the emerald.

Knuckles opened his eyes slowly he had a huge headache and he was surprised to see Sonic looking back at him. "You're so weak" Sonic smiled at him. "Sonic what are you doing here" Knuckles asked. "Just come to check on you" Sonic said trying to hide laughter. Sonic put out his hand to help Knuckles up so he took it. Sonic smiled and pulled on Knuckle's arm pulling him towards Sonic so he brought his knee into Knuckles stomach. "Like I said weak" Sonic laughed. "Very funny Sonic" Knuckles said holding his stomach. "But I'm not in the mood for jokes right now" Knuckles said as he stood up. "Joke? Who said this was a joke" Sonic smiled a smile he'd never do an pure evil one. Sonic pulled back his hand and balled it into a fist and smacked Knuckles right between the eyes. Knuckles flow back into the shrine steps cracking them. "You want a fight Sonic you've got one" Knuckles yelled. "That's just what I want" Sonic smiled. Knuckles jumped up and ran around the shrine picking up some rings. While sonic picked up one? "I'll show you Sonic never pick a fight with Knuckles" Knuckles yelled and glided across the shrine to stand face to face with Sonic. "SONIC WIND" Sonic yelled and winds quickly picked up around Knuckles knocking him about making him get go of all his rings. "What the? you only have one ring" Knuckles said climbing to his feet. "So?" Sonic smiled. Knuckles ran at Sonic but he was too fast and jumped over the red Echidna. Knuckles took this time to gather rings. "GET DOWN" Knuckles yelled and Sonic was smacked down onto his back by an unknown force. Sonic dropped the one ring but was quick to pick it back up. Knuckles dived at him with his fist first. "Chaos control" Sonic said and disappeared. Knuckles stopped with shock. He did that so fast Knuckles thought and seconds after a shoe came crashing down on the back of his head. Knuckle's face skidded across the floor. Sonic landed a few meters away. Knuckles spat the mad out of his mouth. "Your slow Echidna" Sonic laughed. "Speed is not all that matters" Knuckles shouted. "Why be strong if you can't hit your opponent" Sonic smiled. "That's why I picked this body" Sonic smiled became evil. "What! Yes I know you weren't the real Sonic" Knuckles said. "Oh so you are smart enough to figure that out," Sonic said. "Well it's time I left I have plans you know" Sonic smiled. "Double Sonic wind" Sonic said calmly and like the last time Blue wins picked up around knuckles making him drop his ring but right after and winds picked up again and knuckles was knocked out cold. 


	3. Default Chapter 3

Sonic the hedgehog ****

Sonic the hedgehog

In 

The Adventure of the legendary Chao's 

In the black darkness of an unknown place 2 voices came to speak again. 

"Hey dark warrior"

"Huh you again"

"I've come to tell you what to do"

"Finally…. Well then… what?"

"Have you ever heard of Chaos"

"Get to the point" 

"Hmph… I'm not going to tell you now"

"What! Then what am I meant to do?"

"Go north you'll find the answer"

"That's it"

"Yes you've made me mad"

*Sigh*

"But first you must rest you haven't recovered from your fall"

"……"

Knuckles stood staring at the spot where the blue choas emerald once stood. The wind blow passed his face again they we're about to go into one of their adventures to save the planet Knuckles just know it. "Hey knuckle head" Sonic's cheerful voice came from behind him. "I'm glad you came" Knuckles said. "What happened why did you call us" Tails asked. "A chaos emerald was stolen" Knuckles said still looking into the shrine. "Stolen do you know who stole it?" Sonic said. "Don't mock what I'm about to say" Knuckles said finally turning to them. "A black Chao attacked me I believe that Chao also took the emerald" Knuckles said. "A black Chao" Sonic and tails yelled. "This is strange" Tails said. "What?" Knuckles said. "The station square Chao garden was destroyed by a Black Sonic Chao" Tails said with a sniff. "Wait now you said that… it did look like Sonic" Knuckles said. "And?" Sonic said knowing something was to follow what he said. "I was attacked by a fake Sonic" Knuckles growled at remembering his defeat. "Fake?" Tails said. "Yes he clamed that he chose the form of Sonic for its speed" Knuckles said. "Now that is strange. First a Chao attacks me then copies my good looks and moves. Then the same Chao steals a chaos emerald and for the grand finish another Sonic appears" Sonic said thinking aloud. "Maybe we stood look around the area you never know what might turn up" Tails said and Sonic smiled. "With me it shouldn't take more then a few seconds" Sonic laughed. "Hey I've done this type of thing so many times. It could do it faster then Sonic" Knuckles laughed. "Then it's a race," Sonic asked with a smile. "You bet" Knuckles smiled and they both ran off. 

A dark figure stood in the shadows in the deep tropical jungle and many animal noises could be heard from all around him. In front of him stood a small temple falling apart from the many years it stood tall and proud. "Is this what that voice meant" the dark one said. He stepped forward and the blood red stripes can be seen what ran down his spikes. He started to walk slowly toward the temple not bothering to keep a rush this. The sound of feet landing softly came from behind him but he did not turn around. "Sonic it's good to see you" Shadow smiled still keeping his eyes on the temple. "Hey what are you doing here?" Sonic's voice yelled from behind him. "What not surprised to see me. It has been a long time" Shadow smiled evilly, he know something. "Well yeah it's just I didn't think I'd see you here" Sonic's voice said again from behind. "It's good to see you too…Fake!" Shadow smiled then turned quickly and jumped into the air. Shadow landed hard on Sonic grabbing his arm and holding it behind his back. "WHO ARE YOU?" the fake Sonic yelled. "I am Shadow the ultimate being" Shadow smiled and pulled on his arm making him yell in pain. "Now it's my turn. Who are you" Shadow asked keeping his grip on The phoney's arm. "My name is of no meaning to you" Sonic kicked off shadow with great strength. "Sonic wind" Sonic yelled but before it could start Shadow had jumped into the air away from the sharp blades. Shadow homed attacked Sonic head knocking him back and making him drop his ring. Sonic jumped up and smiled. "You have impressive skills. Jump like Sonic's" the fake said. "You've seen nothing yet" Shadow crossed his arms. "hmmmm just asking but where have you been for the past year" Sonic's double asked. "Why should I tell you" Shadow said with a smile. "Oh your smarter then I first thought but not smart enough" Sonic smiled. Shadow suddenly felt a tug on his leg and he quickly looked down. There was a dark green Chao hugging his leg. "What the?" Shadow said as he started kicking his leg. Sparks passed from Shadow to the Chao and it finally let go. Shadow fell back, he felt so weak and couldn't move. The Chao was suddenly surrounded by a light that grew the same size as shadow and then faded. Shadow looked up to see himself but this new creature was different. It looked just like him but female. It eyelashes were long and the blood red stripes were a lighter colour more pink also it's chest was bigger and had more of a female look. "Oh mage you could of at lest got me a girl body" the female shadow said to the fake Sonic. "Well Jewel that's the most powerful body going and you're still a girl" Sonic said. "It looks good on you, that new body" sonic smiled and the female shadow smiled and did a spin. "You think so" She smiled. "This is so embarrassing" Shadow said to himself. The fake Sonic whose name is mage walked over to Shadow. "If your smart enough you should have figured out that my real name is Mage and over there in your kind of body is jewel" Mage smiled. "You think we should kill him". Jewel said looking at her reflection in a small pond. "Nah he's weak" Mage said and kicked shadow out cold. 

All over the floating island things were being smashed open, knocked over, thrown about, dug up. Tails walked over looking at the rubble the other 2 had made in their race when he stopped something in the bushes. "Hey guys I found something" Tails yelled and ran over to it. "What? No!" Sonic and knuckles said at the same time. Tails got down to his hands and knee and looked into the bushes. He could see something grey in colour and the same size as a chaos emerald. "I think it's a emerald" Tails said pulling it out. He was right it was an emerald but had lost its colour like back when perfect chaos attacked. "hmm I'm started to see a pattern" Knuckles announced. "With what" Tails asked. "There was a Chao that resembled sonic… then a Sonic-look-a-like turns up…then to top it off a Chaos emerald loses its power" Knuckles thought aloud. "You mean Chaos are taking their Evaluation powers another step forward," Sonic asked. "But they need a Chaos Emerald to do it 100%" Tails said still looking over the Emerald. "It's starting to make a creepy kind of sense," Sonic said. They all stood thinking you a minute. "Come one tails" Sonic yelled turning around and running off. "Where are we going" Tails asked flying after. "To Chao world" 


End file.
